


Kuroo Pan and Tinker-Kenma

by SpaceJammie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween Costumes, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Random & Short, this fic is an inside joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: "I thought of a great idea for our Halloween couples costumes. What if I went as Peter Pan and you were Tinkerbell?"This is an inside joke fic :)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Kenma Is Amused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythical_Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Beasts/gifts).



It was an October day and Kuroo was sitting on the couch, browsing his phone for Halloween costume ideas. Kenma was on the floor in front of him, leaning against his legs as he played games on his phone. 

There was a Halloween party at Bokuto and Akaashi's house in a couple weeks, and Kuroo really wanted to do a couples theme for their costumes. So far, he hadn't found the right idea. The ones he had liked were rejected by Kenma. Even the really good ones, like Kenma being a maid while Kuroo would also be a maid. That was totally a couples costume, in Kuroo's opinion. 

Kenma had never agreed to a couple costume before, but he also didn't usually go to Halloween parties. Kuroo would have to thank Akaashi for convincing his introverted boyfriend to come. And he would thank himself for getting Kenma to agree to wearing a couples costume, once he found the right one. 

And if it was going to take some pleading, Kuroo wasn't above that. He had done so for lesser things, and he felt no shame about it. Kenma was stubborn, so a little begging was needed now and then. Besides, he liked to keep his puppy eyes well rehearsed. 

Kuroo stopped scrolling when he saw a couple dressed as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. He imagined Kenma wearing a short green dress with big fake fairy wings on his back. It wasn't a maid costume, but it was possibly the next best thing. A mischievous smirk crossed his face.

The idea was exciting and Kuroo absolutely needed it to happen, though he knew Kenma would probably say no. He nudged Kenma anyway, because you miss every shot you don't take. "Hey, kitten?"

Kenma hummed. 

Kuroo grinned wide and leaned against Kenma's shoulder. "I thought of a great idea for our Halloween costumes. What if I went as Peter Pan and you were Tinkerbell?"

There was a long pause. Kenma's hands had stopped moving and Kuroo fidgeted nervously while he waited for an answer. He decided it was a good time to use his puppy eyes, and so he blinked at Kenma while doing it. But it had no obvious effect. 

Kuroo's hope started to completely fade as the seconds passed. It had been a long shot, anyway. He was about to go back to scrolling on his phone when Kenma answered. "Okay."

Kuroo blinked a few times. He couldn't have heard that right. There was no way Kenma had just agreed. "Okay?"

Kenma had resumed playing his game. "That's fine. We can do that."

Kuroo had to fight the urge to jump on the couch and fist pump the air. He couldn't risk upsetting Kenma and making him change his mind. This was going to be the best Halloween ever. 

For the whole few weeks leading up to the costume party, Kuroo went out of his way to make Kenma happy. He made apple pie every night for dessert. He didn't bug Kenma to go play volleyball at the gym with him. He did all the chores around their house. 

Kuroo had agreed to help Bokuto set things up on the day of the party, so he wouldn't get to see Kenma until after the party started. The anticipation was killing him. 

Kuroo himself was fully decked out in green tights and a green Peter Pan shirt. Even the brown little elf shoes. Bokuto had taken a ton of pictures with him already, and he couldn't wait to get a picture with Kenma. 

Finally, Kenma texted Kuroo and let him know he was outside the front door. Kuroo weaved around everyone at the party to go answer it. 

When be swung open the door and looked at Kenma, and his expectations flew out the window. This was not what he had pictured at all. 

Kenma was wearing grey sweatpants and a red hoodie. The hoodie had words across the front. 

'Faith, Trust, & Pixie Dust'

Shock and disappointment was all over Kuroo's face. Where was his boyfriend's green mini dress and big fairy wings? The blonde man had totally done this on purpose. 

Kenma was smirking and seemed very satisfied with Kuroo's reaction. Kuroo had bought this sweatshirt for him as a gag gift when they were still in highschool. It had been in the back of his closet for years. Kenma never thought he would have the need for it, but it was certainly a worth while gift afterall. 

Kuroo, however, was deeply regretting giving Kenma the sweatshirt. He swore to himself that he would never give a gag gift to Kenma again. It wasn't worth whatever form Kenma's long simmering revenge took. 


	2. Lemon Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [watch this](https://youtu.be/P0YhMfMIgzE)

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Tsukishima said grouchily. 

Tsukishima was dressed as a giant lemon and Yamaguchi was wearing a lime costume. They were just walking up to Bokuto and Akaashi's house. 

"You look cute, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi insisted as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. 

Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima along to the front door and then knocked loudly. Tsukishima was blushing from embarrassment. He really didn't know how he ended up letting Yamaguchi talk him into such a ridiculous costume. He had not even wanted to come to the party. 

When the door opened, they were met by Kuroo. He was wearing a Peter Pan costume. Tsukishima looked Kuroo up and down, thinking about what insults he could hurl at the black haired man. 

When Kuroo saw Tsukishima's costume, he busted up laughing. He kept cackling until tears were coming from his eyes as he held his stomach. Tsukishima frowned deeply. He knew he shouldn't have worn this dumb costume. 

"No way, this is too good to be true! Where is my phone, I need a picture!" Kuroo turned his head over his shoulder. "Bo, you have to see this, come here quick!!"

Tsukishima scoffed as he finally thought of a good insult. "You're one to talk. You look like the green giant from the frozen vegetable packs."

This only made Kuroo laugh harder. He started pounding his fist against the doorframe and wheezing from laughing so hard. 

Tsukishima tried to turn around to leave. He didn't need this crap in his life. But Yamaguchi pulled him back towards the door and gave him a pleading look.

"We are already here. Let's stay for a while. Please?"

Tsukishima sighed. He couldn't say no to his boyfriend. That's what caused this whole mess in the first place. He allowed Yamaguchi to pull him inside the house.

They looked around, taking in the decorations. But more importantly, they were checking out the ridiculous costumes of their other friends. 


End file.
